HideandGoSeek
by AnOutsideObserver
Summary: Kikyo comes back to meet Inuyasha and the entire gang to ask for help. She had joined a game of hideandgoseek with Naraku and other villians. Other funny stories that might not be related to subject can also be read here. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a random story about Inuyasha and the gang. I tried to make it funny. I'm sorry that I made Kagome a little ditzy in the beginning. I made this story that can continue for a while. This is my first time writing for fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy! Please review, so I know what is wrong and stuff like that._

_Plot: Kikyo suddenly shows up and again asks Inuyasha to go to "Hell" with her. Inuyasha learns that Naraku has started a hide-and-seek game, and Kikyo needs help finding him. Other random events. Hope you'll enjoy._

**I'm planning to use these characters for this random story (might change):**

Kagome

Inuyasha

Kikyo

Miroku

Shippo

Sango

Naraku

Seeshomoru

Kagura

Hanna

**Part One:**

**Kagome:** Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Help!

**Inuyasha:** What? You're not even in trouble!

**Kagome:** Oh, I'm just practicing. I figured that the stupid director is going to put me into more difficult situations later on.

**Inuyasha:** Um…Ok. (few moments later) Do you think I should practice saying your name too?

**Kagome:** I guess so. Just try not to practice too much. I must admit whenever you come to try to save me and scream my name, it gives me the goosebumps.

**Inuyasha:** I never bump into any gooses in my life! What the hell are you talking about!

**Kagome:** Oh, just forget about it. Go practice your "Kagomes".

**Inuyasha:** Ok. Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!

**Kagome:** Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

**Miroku:** (appears suddenly) Why are you screaming "Kagome"? And I swear I can hear this mouse squeaking "Inuyasha".

**Kagome:** (mumbles to herself) I'm a mouse? Gosh…I'm worse than I thought! I'm gonna have to work extra hard to be the best archer/ priestess/ friend/ sister/ daughter/ student/ mouse who is ever going to live! I'll prove them wrong! What the hell are the odds!

**Inuyasha:** I'm practicing my Ka- (Miroku comes into the conversation)

**Miroku:** Why the hell does my right arm have a hole in it?

**Kagome:** Naraku placed your family under a curse right?

**Miroku:** What the f#k? Naraku placed a curse on my family?

**Inuyasha:** Umm…yeah…dude, where have you been?

**Miroku:** I went to grope Sango again. Why you ask? This reminds me… (looks at his watch I'm not sure how he got it) It's 5 pm! I'm late for my orthodontist (person who gives you braces)!

**Inuyasha:** An ortho-who?

**Kikyo:** (comes into the room suddenly) Inuyasha! Come to hell wit me!

**Kagome:** You dead b#$h! Get away from my dog!

**Inuyasha:** What the hell? I'm not your dog, you wench!

**Kagome:** Oh, sorry. I always get dog and friend messed up.

**Inuyasha:** How the…? I'm not even gonna ask…

**Kagome:** (aims arrow at Kikyo) This is coming at your stomach!

**Kikyo:** Why you choose there?

**Kagome:** (lets down bow and arrow) I figured that you just ate, and I thought it would be cool to see what you ate for lunch. I can't decide what to eat today.

**Kikyo:** Oh. Well, I ate a snail and some dead bugs I found along my journey.

**Kagome:** Ew? Why not live bugs?

**Kikyo:** Koga got the live ones today.

**Kagome:** (aims arrow at Kikyo) This is coming at your head!

**Kikyo:** Why are you trying to kill me! Inuyasha! Come to hell wit me!

**Inuyasha:** What is it with you and hell, woman!

**Kikyo:** Hell is an island like 3 miles away from here off the coast of this city. I'm sure Naraku is there! And besides, I got a free coupon for two free admissions for a boat ride to get there. It expires like tomorrow. I don't like to waste. Why do you think I ate those dead bugs?

**Kagome:** Why aren't you afraid of me killing you! I got an arrow, and I'm not afraid to use it! Oh yea, and a happy kids meal.

**Kikyo:** Oh come on, you can't even shoot that thing. I watched you try to shoot that bird in episode 2. All I gotta say is, "Loser!".

**Kagome:** (whimpers and mumbles to herself) I'm a good mouse…I'm a good mouse…

**Inuyasha:** How do you know Naraku is there?

**Kikyo:** Well, it all started with an innocent little get-together party a few days ago. The party was for all the villains that were casts in "Inuyasha", and I was waiting for Naraku to show up. Then… then…the worst has happened!

**Kagome:** Did like Naraku die!

**Inuyasha:** Hello…Kagome… Why will Kikyo say that Naraku is on Hell Island?

**Kagome:** I dunno! She just came out of nowhere and said it… I'm just a reincarnation of her! I don't know what she is, like thinking.

**Inuyasha:** … You didn't understand what I meant! If she said he's there…he must still be alive… Okay! Get it!

**Kagome:** Oh… Continue on Ms. Kikyo. I like your story. Awesome job!

**Kikyo:** Why are you being nice to me?

**Kagome:** Umm… hello… the creator of Inuyasha made me a goody-goody, remember? All I can do is spread love.

_The hide-and-seek part is in the next chapter. I finished it already and a few other chapters too._

_Please Review! Please! I beg of you. The world is counting on you, or at least me._


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't get a single review, but I still want to finish up this story._

_Here Goes…_

**Part Two:**

**Kikyo:** What? You were just trying to shoot me in the head before.

**Kagome:** Oh, I was trying to be tough. I'm GANGSTA!

**Kikyo:** Umm…Anyways… As I was saying… The worst has happened! Naraku like showed up…

**Inuyasha:** Uhhh…yeah?

**Kikyo:** I don't know what's creepy. I think it's that stupid music that plays in the background whenever he shows up. Well… Let me continue. He decided it would be great if we play hide-and-go-seek. I was like noo0oo… and he was like yes… and I was like no0ooo. And he was like yes…

**Kagome:** So, is it no? or is it yes? Cause you are just confusing me!

**Inuyasha:** (annoyed of Kagome's remarks) Oh, Kagome…

**Kagome:** What? You need something?

**Inuyasha:** …

**Kagome:** Okay…attitude problem!

**Kikyo:** God…

**Kagome:** Dog. You get dog when you flip God around.

**Inuyasha:** (annoyed and angry) Kagome…

**Kagome:** I was just trying to inform Kikyo of some important facts! Sit, boy!

**Inuyasha:** (slammed to the ground) Kagome! I'm gonna get you for this!

**Kikyo:** (sighs) Well, everyone voted and said hide-and-seek was a great idea. Oh, how I wanted to shoot my arrows at every single one of them. Too bad I left my arrows in the bank. (Inuyasha and Kagome shocked!) Then, we had to pick straws out from somewhere to figure out who is going to be the seeker. I'm the seeker. Who knew that out of 1000 straws I would end up picking the shortest one?

**Inuyasha:** Oh, I see. Are you winning so far?

**Kikyo:** Yup. Kagura was sort of dumb. I found her near some pink tornadoes. Hanna's mirror reflected light and all I did was figure out where it came from. The rest were just in the bathroom giggling. So, basically, I'm a sure winner. Naraku is the only one who has some smarts to go somewhere else that's not five feet away. That's why I need your help. They don't let dead people on board the ship unless with some supervision.

**Inuyasha:** Oh, I see. Where did Kagome go?

**Kikyo:** I don't know.

**Kagome:** (appeared behind the bushes) Oh, I sort of lost you when you started talking about straws. I kept thinking wouldn't it be better to just use sticks? Then, when I started listening to you again, you were talking about something about giggling. My mind can't comprehend how the straws and the giggling relate to each other, so I just decided to just go eat this happy meal I got from Sango.

**Inuyasha:** Okay…

**Sango:** (pops out of nowhere) Hirakotsu! (aims it at Kagome)

**Inuyasha:** Kagome! Hey, that 'Kagome' sounded good. That practicing is really working out.

**Kagome:** No0ooOOO!... My life! My dreams! My hopes! Why have you betrayed me Sango? Why! Come with me to hell!

(Suddenly out of nowhere, strange villagers and Soto poof onto the scene- this is my story! I get to decide what happens... Muhahhahaha! Oh, and this next part, you would find familiar with the first episode of Inuyasha)

**Soto:** Big sister…

**Villager:** Lady Kagome! That wound!

**Soto:** That must hurt very badly.

**Kagome:** I forgot who I… And now… See what… (whimpers) All for this… The happy meal which… (whimpers again)

**Soto:** You're in pain. Let someone…

**Kagome:** I won't be let live much longer, and so I give this to you. The happy meal from McDonalds, which you must burn with my body. It would not fall into the hands of those who would eat it (thinksbesides me of course) (whimpers).

**Soto:** Sister Kikyo… (stammers) I meant Kagome!

**Kikyo:** Hey! Are you copying the way of how I died!

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, the thing that Sango throws around didn't even touch you.

**Villager:** That wound… on the Happy Meal…You can see all the ketchup spread all over… That horrible wound…

**Soto:** How did I get here?

**Sango:** Give me back my Happy Meal! It's mine!

**Kagome:** (stands up without a scratch) You gave it to me…

**Sango:** Well, I want it back, okay?

**Kagome:** No give-backs, you loser. It's mine now.

_(This quarrel lasts pretty long and soon ended up in a catfight. Boomerangs and arrows flew all over the place)_


End file.
